Richard Vickers
Richard Vickers is the name of a character in the 1982 anthology horror film "Creepshow", who is the main antagonist in the segment "Something To Tide You Over". He was portrayed by the late Leslie Nielsen. Biography Richard Vickers was a man who was wealthy and a very controlling man. His delusional belief about his failing marriage is that although he didn't care for his wife nor did he want her, he also didn't want anyone else to have her. His younger wife, Becky, was seeing a man named Harry Wentworth cause she wanted to get away from Richard and and when he found about the affair, he took Becky to his beach property, which he calls "Comfort Point" and buried her up to her neck in sand and put a video camera there to watch her as the tide was coming in. Richard goes to Harry Wentworth's house and when he is forbidden to enter the house, he blackmails Harry with his knowledge about Harry's affair with his wife Becky and warns him that he bring harm to both him and Becky if he wasn't allowed into the house to discuss the situation. The reluctant Harry allows Richard to enter his house and Richard talks to Harry and he tells Harry that something very nasty is about to happen to her. He lets Harry listen to a tape recording of Becky pleading for Harry's help. Richard gets Harry to come with him to Comfort Point and takes him to the beach and shows Harry a pile of sand and he goes there and sees nothing but a hole in the sand. Richard pulls out a gun and forces Harry to jump into the hole and if he does, he will see Becky. Harry tries to yell for help and no one can hear him since Comfort Point is Richard's private property. Harry knows he has no choice but to jump into the hole.. Richard makes Harry kneel down and start burying himself in the sand and Harry does after Richard gives him a warning shot. Now that Harry is buried up to his neck in sad, Richard tells him that he keeps his promise and he will see Becky. An hour later, Richard drives to where Harry is buried and brings some cable, a TV , a video camera, and a VCR and hooks it up to record everything. Richard shows Harry in the monitor, Becky, who is buried like he is and she is suffering cause of the tide coming in. A horrified and angry Harry tells Richard that he is insane and begs him to let him and Becky go free but Richard rebuffs his remark and tells Harry that he and Becky actually have a chance for survival -- if they are able to hold their breaths underwater long enough for the tide water to loosen the sand around their necks. Richard leaves Harry and tells him to enjoy the show. Later on in the evening, Richard is watching Harry and Becky on his TV as his house, which he calls "Comfort Station" and he sees the tide coming in for Harry. Harry looks up at the camera and tells Richard that "I am going to get you!" and Richard says "You gotta hold your breath there, Harry... you got to hold your breath". Hours later that evening, Richard goes to the beach where Harry was at and sees no sign of either Harry or Becky, thinking the tide has got them. Later on, Richard is about to take a shower and hears a noise and goes to see what it is and thinking the possibility that Harry survived. He opens the door and sees Harry and Becky there, but as zombies and Richard tries to shoot them and can't kill them. Harry and Becky tell Richard they want him to come to the beach and Richard tries to escape and into the other room and locks the door and then turns around sees Harry and Becky. Richard, out of options, knows he is doomed. Harry and Becky use the same insults Richard used on them prior to their deaths, telling Richard "If you could hold your breath" and Richard laughs uncontrollably having lost his sanity. Not after, Richard is right where Harry and Becky were, on the beach up to his neck in sand with a camera recording to record him dying. After Harry and Becky bury him in the beach exactly like he done to them, the lovers return to their watery graves together and Richards yells at them, vowing "I CAN HOLD MY BREATH... FOR A LONG TIME!!!" before then the tide comes up to him. Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence